WhiteChapel
by peaceloveanddeath
Summary: Julia Weston hates it here in WhiteChapel. It is not until running into Rory and the kindness of a stranger, Sarah, does her life change for the better. Or worse...
1. Chapter 1 - School

I hated school. I hated every aspect of it. The classes, the work, the people. It all sucked. I had a limited amount of friends, if any at all. They all had their own friends, I was just lucky to find a seat in the cafeteria at lunch. They always said that being new to a school was good, remake yourself. I'm a shy person, not good at talking. They say to be yourself, but what if yourself sucks? I have this unwanted talent if repelling people, that included the teachers that were supposed to be helping you. I guess I just high school. I have been to many, and WhiteChapel High wasn't any better than the last ones.

I'm Julia, by the way. Julia Weston. There were really only three things that kept me from wanting to kill someone: WhiteChapel High had the best library in the county. I consider myself to be a silent genius. I love to read- at least you can predict what will happen, and the characters won't talk back at you. The second reason is that my dad agreed to let me pick out any car I wanted when I get my license, if I do well in school (and this school is fairly easy). My final reason? The boys here. I'm not one much for expressing my feelings, especially about those who I like, but I've got my eye out for Benny. Benny Weir. He is in the locker on my left, so I see him every day pretty much. I know what you're thinking, Oh you guys mist be best friends. No. I wish. As I said before, I'm not good at talking to people, especially if I like them. I think I have said a total of 2 words to him al year: thank you. He picked up my math homework off the ground when I dropped it opening my locker. He smiled when he said that he was welcome, then went on his way. I think that's when I started to fall for him. He doesn't even have to try- I love everything about this boy. I just wished that I could talk to him.

When I got to my locker this morning, he was just leaving. I sighed and opened my locker, watching him go over and talk to his friend, Ethan-something. I hated how I didn't really know anyone here. Just Benny Weir got my full attention, and I bothered to know both his first and last name. As I stood up, a small blonde-haired boy rushed past me. He knocked into my right arm, hurting it greatly, but I didn't say anything. I was used to it. But this little blonde kid did something I've never seen before. He stopped in his tracks, turned around and faced me. He put his hand on my arm where he ran into me and made a big deal in apologizing. "I'm fine," I kept telling him. He wouldn't stop talking. I was feeling uncomfortable. I really hated people touching me. I shrugged off his hand and took a step back. "Seriously, man, I'm fine. I'm used to it," and with that, I turned, leaving the sorry-looking blonde kid behind. Little did I know that he was friends with Benny.

I went to English- one of my least favorite just because if the people there. They were all idiots. And we always had partner projects, where we picked our partner- my least favorite thing. That Ethan guy was in my English class. I kept wishing I could be a part of their group, or any group for that matter. I just wanted to be accepted. English closed up and I walked into the hallway. Yet again, I ran into a person. I was used to it and kept walking. I felt a hand on my elbow, stopping me. I froze and turned, looking down at a short, but very pretty, senior girl. She's the one I ran into. She just looked me in the eyes, then randomly asked, "Are you okay?" I shrugged her off, saying I was fine. She put her hand on my shoulder, making me tense. Why was she touching me? "No, no you're not okay," she told me. I felt puzzled. "Tell me what's wrong…" she continued. After some arguing and bell ringing, she led me into the bathroom, where I just spilled stories of my past, and other things I can't remember. I found her name was Sarah. Sarah… Wasn't she, wasn't she friends with that Ethan kid? And that Ethan kid was friends with Benny! Small world. But… Why did she randomly stop me in the hallway? And how did she know that there was something wrong? WhiteChapel just seems to be getting weirder and weirder, no matter how much I try to block out…

…to be continued…


	2. Chapter 2 - A Stranger

I wiped my eyes in the bathroom. I hated crying. That Sarah girl was just waiting patiently, figuring out that I didn't like people to touch me. "I know where you're coming from," Sarah continued, "It wasn't till recently that I started making more than just one friend. Hell, I'm going through a crisis right now, but I just look on the bright side- at least you get another day. Each day us a gift, just remember that." she stood up, and I followed her lead. I breathed in deeply then smiled. "C'mon, Julia, I have some people I want you to meet," I followed her out of the bathroom, but wait- I didn't see her reflection…I was sure of it! I didn't say anything, but I knew it would bug me the rest if the day.

The hallway was empty. We stood at my locker until the bell rang and released everyone. Sarah was leaning against Benny's locker, not facing me. Great, I thought, yet again, the older chicks pretend to be your friend in the beginning, them make you look like a fool in front of people. I saw Benny (Benny!) walking down the hallway with Ethan what's-his-name. They came to the lockers, stopping where Sarah was. "Yes?" asked Benny, clearly wanting to get to his locker. She just coughed into her fist, then stood up straight, turning so that I could be included in the conversation. "This is Julia," she said, gesturing at me. I stood up straighter, surprised. Benny nodded. "Yeah, I know Julia," he said. I almost coughed in surprise at the fact that he knew my name. She just tapped her foot. "Well, she doesn't know you," she turned and left when she saw that blonde kid that I ran into earlier walk past. She caught up with him and started whispering something to him. Ethan cleared his throat, distracted watching Sarah walk away. "Well," said Benny, looking at me, "Sarah us always telling me to make more friends, especially those who aren't nerds. So, hello," he took out his hand for me to shake, which I tried to do un-dorkaly as possible. "Hi," I answered him, he smiled, then nudged Ethan in the ribs to do the same thing. "Well, Miss Weston, I suppose we should be off to math class," said Benny. He smiled, gesturing his head for me to follow, which I did so gladly. I was so happy to talk to him, to have a friend, that I had a class with him, and that he actually knew my name! We left Ethan there, to go off elsewhere alone. Little did I know that there was someone else who had an eye for Benny as well…

…to be continued…


	3. Chapter 3 - Della

Della was popular. Della was beautiful. Della had a lot of friends. In fact, whenever I saw Della in the hallways, she stopped at least 10 times to say hi to someone she knew. She had no problem talking to people, especially the boys, who were just the metal being attracted to the magnet that was Della. Now, of course, I didn't know her. In fact, she has never said a word to me all year. She will just look at you then giggle "behind your back" even though she's still facing you. She thinks she's better than everyone else. You know those kinds of bitches. You can't fix stupid…

Unfortunately, that's true for both girls and boys. I hate it when you think someone is perfect… And then you hear them talk. Happened to me multiple times before, and I'm just hoping that Benny wasn't that way. But Benny is only human, and Della is just Della, no matter how stupid the name.

I could tell that Benny was trying to talk to me in math class, which I'm grateful for, except that it seems forced, like he's acting. I don't know. If you want to know about me, just ask, I'll share. But no one seems to like the tall girls. Too "intimidating" I've been told. Anyway, a lot of our sophomore class is in this Algebra 2 class. That included Della. I wasn't sure why, but I kept looking at Della. Was it just me, or did she keep staring at Benny? Well, who the fuck wouldn't, he's gorgeous. Maybe it was just me, the excitement of having an actual conversation with him. But he was a nerd, and she… Wasn't.

Math ended, as did my conversation with Benny. I sighed heavily, losing Benny in the sea of sophomores being herded out the door. I put my bag on my shoulder and melted into the crowd, a talent I had learned, since blending in is hard for tall people. As the class dispersed into the crowded hallway, I felt an arm slip into mine, linking elbows. At first, I thought someone was trying to steal something out of my bag, which I was totally ready to defend. But as I turned. I saw that the fakely-tanned arm was connected to Della herself, which scared me even more. She gave me a wide smile, showing off her perfectly white, straight teeth.

"Hi, Laura, how are you?" she asked sweetly. _What the fuck?_ I thought, _she called me Laura!?_ My fucking name is Julia, bitch, and it has been all year!

But I didn't say any if this, but smiled and didn't correct her. "Hello, Della, I do believe this is the first time you have conceived my existence." I answered her. She just giggled, the giggling being chimed in with some if her other friends that I didn't realize were there. I tried to use long words to confuse people whenever I could.

"Silly goose! Anyway, I just wanted to say hi!" she paused and looked at me expectantly. "Um… Hi Della…?" I said timidly. She took her arm back, clapping her hands under her chin, giggling. "Well, if you ever need to chat, we're here!" she waved at her crew to follow her, then waved a goodbye to me. I just nodded and fake smiled a goodbye, something I was good at.

They left and I rolled my eyes. They were gone finally! God, you talk to one person and everyone notices! I even heard one kid say, "Look! She speaks!" which I found quite mean.

I was about to take a step forward when I felt someone standing next to me. "Thought they'd never leave, huh?" I heard Benny say. I almost jumped in surprise.

"How long have you been standing there?!" I asked him, bewildered. He shrugged. "Since we got out. I lost you, then found you talking to… Them…" he gestured to the way the dumb blondes left, which made me laugh knowing he thought like me.

"Anyway, ready to go to lunch?"" he asked. I gulped and froze. "Lunch? Like… With you guys?" I asked.

He shrugged. "Yeah, sure, if you want. I was- I mean, Sarah and I were hoping you would eat lunch with us today, if that's not a problem," he looked at me expectantly. I made a quick decision.

"Yeah sure, why not?" I nodded to him. He gave me a huge smile. "Great! C'mon, I'm starving. And they even have cardboard pizza for lunch today!" I laughed as we walked down the stairs to the cafeteria.

As I turned the corner, I came face to face with yet another blonde. We could see eye to eye- I remember because her eyes flashed an iridescent green when I ran into her! I was sure of it! I'm not crazy! I took a step back, and her eyes were a normal blue again. There's no way I could be imagining it! She was very pretty, tall, blonde, thin, with a smirking face as she looked me up and down. I'm pretty sure she was a senior.

"Watch it, bitch," she barked at me, then shoved past me and then past Benny's striped shirt, down the linoleum hallway. My mouth was hanging open in disgust at her as this unnamed b…brat walked away. But Benny's hand on my shoulder was almost worth her calling me a bitch. Almost…

…to be continued…


	4. Chapter 4 - Kidnapping

It's nice to know who your true friends are in times like these. I have been sitting with Benny, that Ethan guy, Sarah, and that blonde kid that I ran into this morning, whose name is Rory, for more than half of lunch, and my "friends" haven't said anything to me. The people who I normally eat lunch with, that is. They've seen me, and they usually get up and talk to people, I see it every day. I however, didn't know Benny, Ethan, Sarah, or Rory very well at all. I was just nervous sitting here with them. I want to be in this group, but it's so tightly bound that it's almost impossible. Almost.

I was sitting on Benny's right, which made me happily nervous, and across from Sarah, who was doing most of the talking. I could even remember what I had told her this morning, all I remember is NOT seeing her reflection in the mirror in the bathroom. I shivered at the thought. And then that blonde bitch whose eyes flashed an iridescent green! WhiteChapel was getting weirder and weirder… And I was loving it.

"So you moved from where again, Julia?" Sarah asked me. I had only heard this one a million times. Try to make conversation, because I know you don't really care. "California. America. Four months ago." I took a bite of my apple to signal that I was done talking. They ooh-ed and ah-ed as they always do, and I nodded, waiting for the stupid questions. "I know you've heard this one a million times, but can you surf?" Rory asked. I laughed and shook my head. "Only the rich people who live on the coast do, pretty much. I didn't, so I don't. Sorry to disappoint. I don't know any famous people either." I took another bite if apple. Sarah continued on talking as I watched Ethan check his watch urgently, then get up quickly, bumping into my chair as he left, accidentally hurting my elbow as he hit it as well. He gasped and paused, Benny turning to catch him. Ethan stood straight back up just as quickly as he paused earlier. "I'm fine," he mumbled, leaving the cafeteria. Sarah watched him, biting her lip. "You okay?" I asked her. She looked at me and nodded, but I didn't ask further.

Less than a minute later, Ethan walked to the table quickly, whispering something into Sarah's ear. She sat up in attention, looking towards the cafeteria door. "Benny," Ethan hissed, "we need to go. All of us. Now-" Just then, Ethan was interrupted with the metal cafeteria doors being burst open with such force, they flew off their hinges. The principal was thrown through the air from the opening, and into a table across the room. It was almost cartoonish, if it wasn't so scary. Some people screamed. Just then, about five pale teenagers wearing dark clothes and sunglasses marched in. I saw that blonde bitch from earlier within the group. The main guy took off his sunglasses and faced with crowded room full of students. "SHUT UP." he said loudly. The entire room went silent.

"Jesse," I heard Sarah say in a scared whisper. He smiled and scanned the room. "Now, don't worry, kids, no one will get hurt. I'm just looking for some people. Perhaps you know them? They go by Sarah… Benny… Ethan… And a Rory, perhaps?" He looked around and smiled as he caught Sarah's eye. My stomach turned when he had said Benny's name. People were looking at our table and started whispering.

"Just have them come with us and no one will get hurt." The guy continued. I looked around and spotted some more pale people in sunglasses guarding all exits. I didn't know what was going on, but I was scared. Jesse pointed his paled hand at us. "Just bring everyone at that table, and we will leave. Deal?" he questioned. People mumbled but no one did anything. That Jesse guy signaled to his buddies, who surrounded our table and just took us! I wasn't even a part of this! Why was I being taken!? Why wasn't anybody doing anything? What was this?

My head filled with questions as I looked over at Benny, who had a very apologetic look on his face while three sunglass-donning emo people dragged him by the arms, the same with the rest of us. I passed that blonde bitch, who smirked and smiled, revealing… Very sharp canines!? Fangs!? What was this?!

My mouth gaped open, as the five of us were being drug out of the school against our will by some cult-ish teenagers! What was this? I didn't belong here! And to think this all happened because I ran into Rory this morning! We were lead to a black Escalade with tinted windows, which is never a good sign. If I was scared before, it was nothing compared to what I was feeling now…

…to be continued…


	5. Chapter 5 - Jesse

I felt like a prisoner being led by guards to my execution. People inside the school were watching us through the windows as we were being forced across the grass towards the Escalade with tinted windows. That's when I realized that I should probably fight off my attackers, which is what I have been learning to do all my life. What I didn't understand was why no one else was doing so. I couldn't take it any longer: I still had the half-eaten apple with me. I stomped on one of the person holding my foot, releasing one arm, which I used to throw at another emo person holding Benny. He released too to rub his head. I started punching and kicking and flailing every which way until they released me, like you saw in the movies. Eventually one let go, probably out of annoyance. I attacked the last one as hard as I could. Just then, I felt the wind get knocked out of me as I was suddenly on the other side of the group, the Jesse guy holding his left arm in a choke grip around my neck, his right arm holding both of my arms behind my back. I couldn't budge. His face came on the right side of mine, as he whispered for me to stop, threatening my life. My 4 new friends were tense and frozen, their eyes glued on this sight. "Let her go," Benny said in a strong, warning voice. Jesse laughed. "Or else what? I have the advantage here. Now listen: you agree to obey us, or I will bite her. I'm not joking, you know I will." He looked directly at Ethan, then to Sarah." Sarah nodded. Jesse's face was close to my neck. I could feel him breathing. I held back tears of anger, fear, and frustration as the emos cackled. Just then, I dropped to the floor, going limp. Number one self-defense tactic: they probably can't pick you up. That's why I was shocked when Jesse scooped down and picked me up with such ease. I wasn't skinny at all, yet he was able to carry me to the Escalade. I would've been impressed if he didn't fucking scare me so bad!

We were thrown in one at a time: me first, then Rory, Benny, Ethan, Sarah being walked in last. The escalade was much bigger inside than it looked outside, since we were able to fit at least twenty or so people in. The car started, and Jesse spoke to us: "How are you, Sarah? I thought you would've joined us by now, since you are a full vampire." She just glared at him, but I was in shock overload at the moment to process any more. Sarah just angrily hissed and he turners to Rory. "Hello, little buddy, betray much?" Jesse was being sarcastic, but Rory was clearly confused.

"Nice car, Jesse," Benny interjected bravely, "did you get the newer model, or was the upgrade free?" Benny was trying to get into Jesse's head, I could tell, but no one was amused. "What do you want, Jesse?" Ethan finally asked, frustrated.

Jesse chuckled, "I thought we would never get to that. I'm looking for something that is rightfully mine. I think you know what it is, mere mortal. The cubilai animus. I should've taken it when I came back to life, but I didn't have the chance, and when I went back quietly to retrieve it, it wasn't there. You will help me, or else…" He looked at me, as did everyone else. I was overwhelmed with everything, you could tell by my expression. To top it off, every vampire in the car, excluding Sarah and Rory, smiled and flashed their fangs at me. It was the scariest moment of my life. I nearly fainted. Instead, I closed my eyes and put my head down, trying to block out the world, ignore everything I had been told was mythical. This isn't happening, I told myself, everything is going to be alright. Even though I knew it wasn't…

…to be continued…


	6. Chapter 6 - The Mansion

I could remember back to a time when I would walk around the hallways, trying to block out the world, having Eminem blasting into my ears, his anger rubbing off on me. That time was this morning, before I ran into Rory in the hallway. Why must everything lead up to that? I should've stayed home today, then none of this would be happening. I looked back up at my new friends that I barely knew: Sarah, looking at me apologetically, Benny, watching me with worry, Rory, looking around the car, and Ethan, looking out the window, holding his head up bravely. No one said anything. All I heard was the gurgle of a vampire's stomach, which made me cringe in fear. I was surprised how well I took this news. I was probably dreaming, but since I saw all of this happening around me, I believed it. You couldn't turn away from it safely, could you?

The Escalade pulled up a long driveway up to a gated residence. I peeked out if the window and saw a beautiful brick mansion mixed in with the Canadian woods. It didn't look like a vampire meeting-place, but what did I know? Sarah and Rory could blend in just as well. The driver said a code, which triggered the gate to open, causing us to roll up the driveway. The car stopped at the entrance, the doors of the car popping open, as the 5 of us were being pushed, pulled and dragged out by about three vampires each. They all put on their sunglasses as they took us up and into the mansion.

The inside was just as beautiful as I imagined it to be, based on the outside, no sign of a murder recently. Everyone marched into the, erm… Living room, then had us five and Jesse sit in a circle on the couches and chairs, the other vampires acting as guards around us.

"So, I'll give you an easy chance: where is the cubilai animus?" Jesse asked sternly.

Ethan piped up, "Seriously, we have no idea where it is. We thought you took it! We can't find it, and don't have any use for it anyways."

Now Benny spoke: "What do you want with it anyways?"

Jesse just raised his eyebrows in surprise, some of the other vampires chuckled. "Why do you want to know, mortal? A vampire's tool's work only matters to vampires. And, as he said before, it is of no use to you." No one said anything.

"What if we can't find it?" Ethan asked. Jesse just smiled evilly, then- disappeared! Just as he did, I felt a sharp pain all over my scalp, my head being yanked back. That's when I realized Jesse had used his… super-speed to come over to me. He held both of my hands behind my back, and using his left hand to hold a thick piece of my hair up in the air, hurting my head and making me look up at the ceiling. His face was right next to mine again, as he whispered, "Oh, you know what I'll do."

They all tensed. Jesse's fangs were out and he drew them across the surface of my skin on the right side of my neck. I shivered and got goose bumps as he was mocking us, toying with us, pretending to bite me. He was so close too. They were all extremely tense now.

Just then, Benny stood straight up, strong, glaring down at Jesse. "Stop," was all he said.

Jesse pulled back in surprise. Then a wide smile donned on his face. "Oh, you and… you. How cute."

He let go of my hair, though I couldn't move my arms. Benny just glared at Jesse.

"Erica," Jesse yelled into the crowd if vampires. "Yeah, babe?" came the voice of a tall blonde bitch, whose eyes turned an iridescent green when I had first met her. So her name's Erica, huh?

"Why don't you take our… Special guest, to the other room, don't you think?" Jesse said to Erica, whose eyes lit up.

"Certainly," she smirked at me, taking me roughly by the arms, leading me away from everyone, into an unmarked room in the vampire hideout mansion. I was alone, just me and her. She had a murderous look on her face. Something told me that this would not end well.

…To be continued…


	7. Chapter 7 - Hostage

Do you ever have those dreams that you're falling off a cliff, and it really does feel like you're falling? And just when you hit the ground, you're startled awake, and it's hard to go back to sleep? You get that same weird feeling in your stomach when you're nervous or scared or on a rollercoaster or miss a stair. I had every nerve in my body jittering multiple times over as Erica forced me into that room. It was well decorated, but it seemed empty, unlived in. She pushed me quite hard into a wooden chair sitting behind a matching wooden desk with nothing on it except a cup of pens. I didn't dare move even though she wasn't holding me down anymore.

She walked around the desk lazily, examining the room. Her arms swung by her side, her leather jacket reflecting the little light that was in the room. "This is the room where I got bitten," she said to me, still looking around, "and got my first kiss." She waltzed over to the desk, running her fingers along the edge of the wood, remembering. My head was pounding and I knew that my hair was all fucked up from Jesse nearly pulling it out of my scalp. It was hard being in the same area as these vampires, since you always feel uglier than them, those perfect bastards.

Erica put one hand on each corner of the desk, leaning across and over it to face me. "Tell me mortal: where is the cubilai animus?" her voice was loud, scary. It scared me even more since I had no idea what the hell it was. I just shook my head. "I have no clue what it is, and I clearly have no idea where it is, whatever it might be," at that, Erica put one knee up on the desk, lifting herself higher and farther so that our faces were only a few inches from each other. "Lies!" she hissed, baring her fangs. I gasped and drew myself back, nearly falling out if my chair. I needed to get out of here, I needed Benny to rescue me. I didn't know what to do!

I jumped out of my chair and went for the door, but Erica was far too fast and experienced for me. I only went maybe two feet before I had the wind knocked out if me, and I was facing the ceiling, the back of my head pounding now. I got up slowly, keeping my eyes in Erica the whole time. Her eyes were turning back to a normal blue from iridescent green when I saw them. I held my hands to cover my neck, which probably wouldn't help too much.

Erica only laughed. "Are you this naïve, mortal? Believe me, if I could've eaten you, I already would've. I've been commanded not to because you are our hostage, and we need a hostage to get them to behave." She jerked her thumb at the door to indicate my… Friends. God, how are they?

Just then, the door was opened quickly, revealing Jesse, who walked into the room at a smart pace. "How's my favorite hostage doing?" he said to me smiling and licking his lips. He forced me back into the wooden chair behind the matching desk. He and Erica stood next to each other, staring me down, with my only barrier being the desk.

"We will ask you again: where is the cubilai animus?" said Jesse. I rolled my eyes. "I've said it before and I'll say it again: I don't fucking have it, okay!? I don't even know what the hell it is! I didn't even know vampires were real until 20 minutes ago!" I wanted to cry in frustration and fear, but I knew it would only show weakness. I tried to hold them back as best I could. "Right," Jesse said in a bored tone, not even looking at me, but checking his watch, nodding to Erica, then walking back out to where everyone else was, closing the door behind him.

Erica just gave me this creepy, evil, pedo-smile, then licked her lips. My knees were shaking in fear. "The fun is starting, meat," she said, then lunges at me. I screamed as high as I could as the impact knocked me over. Her nails were digging into my skin as she pushed onto the floor, trying to bite me.

I kicked my legs, since she wasn't holding them down, causing a momentary distraction. She still had my wrists locked, making my upper body stay in one spot. I could move my head though. I tried to bite her hand, to make it let go, which did very little. She just laughed and called me a wide variety of names. She was about to attack again, when we heard Jesse's voice from the other room: "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN SHE'S MISSING!?"

Erica froze and stared at the door. In a matter of nanoseconds, she was off of me and at the door, listening. I heard tabled being flipped over, and more arguing. I took my chance and got up, looking for weapons and a means of escape. I grabbed all four pens out of the cup on the desk, stuffing them into my jacket pocket. Erica spun around, sped to where I was, grabbed me by the ear, and led me out the door. It was so painful. The "living room" that everyone had been in was completely destroyed! Tables and chairs broken, the fluff from the couches lying everywhere, glass on the floor. Jesse, Ethan, and a few other vampires were gone. So was Sarah.

I looked at Benny, who looked just a little relieved to see that I was okay, but went straight back to concerned. Rory looked like he was about to cry. There were vampires everywhere. Erica started yelling at them, and I took my chance: I took out all four pens, clicked them, and stabbed Erica's face.

Naturally, she let go, setting me free for the other vampires to attack. I threw a pen towards Benny, which he went to retrieve, as well as Rory. We just started stabbing whoever we saw, but even I knew that two humans and a vampire with four ballpoint pens couldn't defeat all these vampires; they were coming in too fast! Not to mention, we didn't know where Sarah or Ethan were. Or Jesse. Those things in this situation don't mix, and it was about to get a whole lot worse…

…to be continued…


	8. Chapter 8 - Benny's Secret

God can work in funny ways. I have found that you always get what you ask for, just not usually in the way you expected. Ever since I first met Benny, I prayed nearly every day that I could get close to him. Being back to back with him defending ourselves from bloodthirsty vampires with the only weapons being four ballpoint pens wasn't what I had in mind.

As you can imagine, the pens aren't exactly ideal weapons. It's not like the movies, where you stab your enemy once, and they fall dead to the floor, and then you go to the next one. No, here all we've been doing is stabbing and leaving black ink on the vampires. We're lucky that most of them left earlier. There were only about 7 or 8… Only.

"Benny!" yelled Rory, as he came in tighter with us, after being able to kick one vampire down. We made a three way back to back to back, giving one pen to Rory. "Where is your spellbook?" he continued.

"What!?"I yelled, but Benny said, "In my secret pocket. I haven't exactly been able to get to it at the moment." Benny stabbed yet another vampire in the face. We were aiming for the eyes now.

"What do you mean 'spellbook'?" I yelled to Benny, over the noise of Rory trying to save the day.

"Yeah, um, this may not be the best time to tell you this, but I am what they call a 'spellmaster' so I can do magic. Luckily, I carry my spellbook with me everywhere. I made a special pocket in my jackets that will hold my spellbook."

Rory sent one vampire flying through the window, shattering glass. Erica lunged at him. They entered into a huge cat fight, but we couldn't get to them. "Great! Say some magic or something, kill the killers!" I said to him, excitedly.

He frowned. "Yeah, um, I don't really memorize spells, since nothing is in English, which is why I always need my spellbook with me…" If I hadn't been fighting bloodthirsty monsters, I would've looked at him sarcastically.

At that moment, Benny's pen broke in a vampire's mouth, and then Rory was thrown out the window by Erica.

She turned, completely facing me now. I knew we had to get out of there - now. Benny took me by the hand, and started running the opposite direction if Erica. We weren't getting very far since there were vampires in our way.

"RORY!" Benny yelled as loud as he could, hoping Rory could hear. I gave one pen to Benny, he using it even more than before. He was actually breaking their skin and making them back up. We made it past three vampires, and were at a wooden door. Benny opened it, the vampires not even trying to stop us anymore. But as we stepped into freedom, my legs were grabbed by claws, pulling me down to my knees.

Benny held on as best as he could to me, as Erica had me by my legs and wouldn't let go. I felt like Quint at the end of Jaws. Except there wasn't a slanted angle of a floor. I kicked and kicked, Benny using all his strength the get me through that door with him. Erica was losing her grip and I was losing my strength. I kept kicking. Then, Benny and I fell backwards through the doorway as Erica released me.

Benny and fell through the doorway and into a pitch black room. Erica slammed the door behind us, which was not a good sign. We ran back to the door: locked! We could hear the vampires in the other side laughing and calling us stupid names. I felt around. It was a small, confined space. Benny took out his phone and allowed light to flow into where we were. We were stuck in a storage closet. A closet. It was fairly large, 8 by 10 probably. I banged on the door, but it was no use. I was locked in a dark closet with Benny and some boxes.

In a closet with Benny. A confined space with Benny! This is so exciting! Plus we survived a herd of vampires by ourselves! I turned back to Benny, who was just using the light from his phone as a flashlight, watching me. I sighed to him. "Well, I guess this is a good time to practice your spellbook now, isn't it?"

…to be continued…


	9. Chapter 9 - Closet

I have always found horror movies to be stupid and unrealistic. I mean, there's always the main character trapped in some sort of situation that has ten thousand different easy endings or ways to get out of it, but the character doesn't know even one way to get out, they're just stupid and hopeless, and the best friend ends up getting killed instead of the main character. Well, that's how my situation felt. There must be a billion ways to escape this closet, especially with technology, magic, and just strength, but I couldn't think up anything at the moment. I felt helpless and stupid as I watched Benny flip through his ancient-looking spellbook in search of a spell that destroys doors…

"Why don't we just call the police?" I asked Benny urgently. He shook his head, still flipping through pages.

"Did you see how we got up here? It was a secret passageway through some trees. We're probably about five miles hidden into the forest, if not more. They wouldn't be able to find us. Hell, police are no help anyway, trust me, especially in this situation." Benny stopped at a page, reading it.

"Isn't there someone else we could call?" I asked him. He just shook his head. "Not that I can think of. But… My grandma!" He took put his phone and dialed, as I watched him, puzzled. The phone rang and she didn't answer.

"No, no!" Benny yelled angrily, silently, as he tried again. He tried at least five times, with different numbers, but still no answer.

"Fine," he said angrily, "she'll call back." He used his phone as a flashlight, reading the ancient book, leaning against the wall. His jeans were torn up in several places from the fighting, as was his jacket, even his beautiful hair was messed up some. This rugged look made him even more attractive, some battle wounds. But it made me wonder what I looked like. My jeans were ripped in several places as well, same with my jacket and shirt. My arm and neck had some scratches from when Erica tried to kill me, but I was alright from what I could tell.

"Where are Ethan and Sarah?" I asked him, remembering.

He looked up at me and explained. "Well, Sarah being a vampire, was able to slip between everyone, and, well… escaped. That's why Jesse was so mad. He took Ethan and most of the vampires out to look for her. That's what happened there." He set his spellbook on a box and stretched his arms above his head. Even though he was saying that they were fine, I could hear the worry in his voice. "I hope Rory's alright," I said to him, worried.

"Well, he's not that tough, but he's a vampire, so he's not hurt. He probably just knocked out in the grass somewhere. We're just going to have to hope that Rory will wake up soon and let us out." Benny went up to the hard wooden door, trying the lock again, to no prevail. He hit the door angrily and slumped to the floor, knees in front of him.

"It's my fault we're stuck in here," he said to me, "Out of all doors to choose from, I get this damn closet!" He put his head in his hands and sighed. I went and sat down next to him. I was never good at comforting people, but I did as I saw most people do in this kind of situation: I rubbed his back comfortingly.

"It's okay," I told Benny, even though it wasn't, "all these doors look the same, it's not your fault that we got locked in. They probably would've locked us in somewhere anyway." He just sighed putting his arms down. He wanted to believe me, although he just couldn't.

"What about Ethan? What I'd they've killed him by now? Or Sarah? What I'd they've caught her by now? Or even captured Rory from outside? Then what? We're stuck here." Benny just shook his head.

"Then let's make the best of it." I said, standing up. I held out my hand and helped him up. We were going to get out of here alive.

Benny kept going through the spellbook as I went through the boxes for weapons. All we had now were two ballpoint pens, since one broke and Rory has the other one. I found a wooden stick that you're supposed to put behind sliding glass doors, although I didn't see one here. We could sharpen it and make it into a stake as soon as we found a knife. It was getting colder and we still had no progress. I was so tired. I sat and leaned against the wall, holding my arms, shivering and resting in the dark.

"You okay?" Benny asked, sitting down next to me. "Yeah, I'm just… Really tired…" I said. "You're cold," said Benny, taking off his jacket and laying it on me like a blanket. I nodded him a thanks as he told me to get some sleep. I smiled as I laid against the wall on my side, closing my eyes and drifting slowly off to sleep.

"Julia! Wake up!" Benny whispered quickly to me. I struggled awake and gave him his jacket back. "I found the right spell!" he said excitedly. I stood, ready to go. He said some words in Latin that I didn't understand. A ball of light was produced from Benny's hand, which flew at the door handle. The door handle disintegrated before my eyes. I was amazed.

"C'mon!" he said excitedly to me, just giving the door a push. It opened! I grabbed the stick and followed him out the door. We were back in the living room- and so was every vampire that had captured us earlier. It was pitch black outside, the light from the fireplace glinted on Jesse's teeth, danced in Erica's eyes. They all stared at us, and we were speechless. "What time is it?" I whispered to Benny. "11:00 pm," Jesse answers, licking his lips, "and we have no idea where your little friends are."

…to be continued…


	10. Chapter 10 - Escape

I have always liked magic. Well, I liked anything that wasn't real, anything that could get me away from the real world. I always wanted powers, something that made me different that others, more powerful, better. I also liked the whole vampires, witches, werewolves, creatures stories. Unrealistic and awesome. I wished it was real… Until now, when I was living it.

24 hours ago, I knew nothing of this. 24 hours ago, I was asleep, safe in my bed, the only worry being school. Now, my worry was for my life and for my friends' lives.

"What do you mean, you don't know where they are?" Benny questioned Jesse angrily. We were encircled by at least twenty vampires ready to strike, but I followed Benny's lead and stayed absolutely calm. He glared at Jesse, while I watched everything else.

Jesse just smiled, shrugging and strolling within the circle. "Well, Sarah is gone for good, leaving you to fend for yourselves. A true friend, she is. The short one, the smart one we took with us for tracking assistance, well, he ran. He had a stake with him, we didn't feel like chasing him down anyway, he'll die in the forest. And the stupid kin? The betrayer? We don't know." Jesse shrugged, but I could tell he was lying about something. I looked at the broken window where Rory was thrown out. I hoped he escaped.

"Now," Jesse continued, speaking to us, "will you help us find the cubulai animus, save your lives? Or will you be difficult? We can kill you just as easily." Some vampires snarled. Benny just shook his head. "We don't know where it is, I tell you! And wouldn't help you anyway, since you're probably going to trade more souls. Let's make a deal- you let us go, and we'll leave quietly. Good?" Jesse just laughed at Benny's proposal.

"That's just it. We know you won't leave quietly. You won't go until you have your friends and I'm dead!" Some vampires laughed with Jesse. Benny had a smart half smile on his face. "But I know you won't kill me. I know too much. You-" Jesse cut him off. "Maybe, meat, maybe. But she," Jesse pointed at me, making my insides twist in nervousness, "doesn't know anything. We don't need a hostage anymore, we're just dealing with you. Now, you can help us, both of you, or you could not, and we'll kill her first and give you a second chance, then we'll kill you. Sound like a deal?"

Jesse put out his arms for an answer. I was horrified, as was Benny, looking at his gaping mouth. Jesse opened his mouth to speak, just as we saw a blonde head popping up from behind the couch, a gag tied on his mouth, both his hands and legs tied up in rope. I watched him slip out of the rope, his blonde hair messed up on one side, probably from laying on the side. He ripped off the gag as he jumped onto one vampire's back, screaming and making everyone become disorganized.

"GO! GO!" Rory yelled at us, signaling for us to leave. I took my wooden stick and stabbed vampires in the back, trying to make them back up. The majority of the vampires were distracted with Rory for the moment, which gave us a few seconds to escape. Benny took me strongly by the hand, pulling me towards an exit. We went to different doors until we found the last one. We opened the front door and started running as fast as we could, Benny still holding my hand.

"What's the rush?" Erica said calmly as age appeared right in front of me, my speed knocking into her, causing me to be knocked down. Benny slowed down when he realized he wasn't holding onto me anymore. My adrenaline was pumping, I jumped up, and swung my wooden stick all the way behind me like a golf swing, then whacking her in the head, the stick breaking in two. She screamed and went down, rubbing her head. I admired my work momentarily, Benny taking my hand again, racing down to the gate. There was a brick wall.

"We have to jump it!" Benny said loudly, out of breath. "Jump it!?" I yelled unbelievably. He nodded, picking me up by the waist, giving me a boost to get my hands onto the top if the wall. I was very surprised by his strength, but impressed that he cared this much about me, even though we barely knew each other. Then again, it could be the adrenaline. I sat upon the brick wall, leaning over to help him up. We jumped quickly over it, running up an unmarked dirt road.

"Hey guys!" Rory yelled, I almost screamed and lost my balance, tumbling to the ground, scraping my knees and the palm of my hands. Benny and Rory helped me up, my adrenaline still pumped through me.

"How… How the hell?!" I yelled breathlessly at Rory.

"Vampiric superspeed." Benny answered. I nodded and smiled, putting a hand on Rory's shoulder, breathing hard. We all caught our breath, then started laughing.

"We… We made it!" I said. "Yeah… Yeah, we did." said Benny, smiling. We all laughed, celebrating. Then- realization hit us at the same moment. We stared at each other. If Rory could get to us this fast, imagine the other vampires! And we had no idea where we were! We started running, Rory helping us as much as he could.

Then, this bright light hit us. We squinted, turning around and tuning the opposite direction, not too sure why. The bright light caught up with us, changing into two smaller lights. "We surrender!" Rory yelled in fear.

"Shut up!" Benny yelled at him as the car pulled up to us. An old fashioned car, but very pretty, a shiny red.

"Did you call?" came the voice of an old woman in the driver's seat. "Grandma!" Benny yelled in delight and relief. Sarah was sitting in the passenger's seat.

"Hurry up and get in!" she quietly yelled at us as we climbed into the backseat. We could see the lights from the vampire mansion as we sped away from that hellhole. "So, where's Ethan?" Sarah asked desperately, as we drove a hundred miles an hour to Benny's house. "We… We don't know." Benny answered.

Sarah was tearing up. "We are going to find him!" she yelled, taking the wheel from Grandma, making an illegal U-turn, back to the forest, back to danger, to save a friend.

…to be continued…


	11. Chapter 11 - Vampires

I have never felt any danger riding in cars. I mean, for me, about 30% of my entire life has been spent on wheels. You don't realize how dangerous driving us when you're little, you just always see your parents driving to and fro, no worries. But as you get older, closer to driving, you try it out some, and realize that just a little turn to the right, just a slip if the hand, could land you off the road, into a ditch, dead. But you never think thus when you're driving safely, when you're nit the driver. However, I was think all of these things as I glued my watch to Sarah's driving. She was driving like a maniac. We nearly drive off the dirt road twice (thank god that Benny's grandma has magic powers!). And it's even scarier with the fact that it's pitch black outside and we didn't know where we were. She had five people's lives at stake here... Well, she and Rory don't really count, and Grandma Weir could save herself, so could Benny, maybe. As you can tell, I was the most scared in the car.

I gripped my half broken wooden stick, which I could now use as a stake, as we drove up the road to the mansion. "We don't know the code to get through the gates!" Benny yelled to Sarah. "Who said we needed a code?" she answered. I gulped, squeezing my stick even harder, my knuckles turning white. Sarah revved up the car, and sped up, up crashing the gates and finally bursting through them! The front of the car was now totally fucked up, but were inside the courtyard.

I hadn't realized it, but Benny had had his arm around me this entire time, comforting me. I was thankful for it, using my other hand to squeeze his. I didn't look at him, but I knew he was smiling.

We drove up the grass courtyard, some of the vampires already out there, Erica was still out from when I got her. I saw her still rubbing her head, the bitch. Sarah drove right at them, only hitting one, the others getting out of the way.

"Rory!" Sarah yelled at him. "Okay!" he yelled back, opening the door of the moving car, jumping out and onto the grass. "He's our distraction." Sarah explained, now sitting in the driver's seat. I watched out the back window as he kicked one in the face. I laughed.

We drove right up to the front door. "They have him. I know they do." said Sarah, getting out faster than I knew vampiricly possible. We ran after her, Grandma driving the getaway car until we were ready to leave. She broke open the front doors, and ran to the middle of the house. "I smell his blood!" she yelled, leaving again. Benny and I stopped to catch our breath again. This was a big house and neither of us could keep up with vampires.

As Sarah went missing, two big vampires came out of hiding. "Crap..." I said aloud, holding up my stick-turned-stake. They laughed at my wimpy weapon, distracting from Benny reading a spell from his spellbook. He muttered a few words. The glowing ball of light hitting one vampire, who evaporated in a shower of sparkles. The other vampire backed up in fear, but Benny had muttered the spell again, hitting the other, ending in the same fate. Benny closed the spellbook with a clap, giving me a badass smile of satisfaction, tucking the book back into his jacket. I had the oddest feeling towards him. He was so fucking attractive to me right now, I could just… Kiss him! I should. I would!

"False alarm, guys, but he was upstairs at one point in time… I don't know where Ethan is now." Sarah turned up with the news. I stopped staring at Benny and looked to Sarah, the feeling gone. "We should get out before another-" Benny started, being interrupted with the many vampires entering the room from outside. Jesse led the way, a few bigger vampires and Erica following, lesser vampires after them.

"Alright, we will repeat: where is the cubulai animus?" Jesse said in a bored tone. "We don't have it! What don't you understand about that!?" Sarah answers. Jesse laughed. "And we're so glad you decided to join us again, aren't we? Your little friends were nearly killed!" Sarah rolled her eyes at Jesse's mocking. "Oh, give it up, Sarah! You don't belong with them, you belong with us! It's not too late!"

"Once again Jesse, I will never, ever join you!" Sarah hissed angrily. "No?" asked Jesse innocently, like there was something up his sleeve. "Maybe this will change your mind…" Erica came out of the crowd, dragging Ethan with her, his arms tied up behind his back, his feet tied together, and a gag over his mouth. We all gasped. Erica just threw Ethan on the ground in the middle between our two groups. Sarah was choked up, and just ran to Ethan, sitting him up. Jesse pulled her up by her hair, away from Ethan, away from us.

"What do you want for him?" Sarah cried. "Either give us the cubulai animus, join us, or watch your friend die." Jesse answered coldly. He released Sarah, who crawled over to Ethan. She removed his gag ad told Jesse, "Fine. I'll join you. Just don't hurt them." And with that, she took Ethan's face in her hands, lifting his head up so that their lips met.

They kissed for what seemed like forever, and for not long enough. The entire world was quiet, as we all watched, amazed. I glanced up at Benny, whose mouth was gaping open with surprise. I wanted to kiss him right now. What if we never got to!? Sarah released Ethan, who was still leaning in for more. She had silent tears streaming down her face as she stood.

"Rory!" Jesse yelled to his crowd. We all gasped as we saw Rory march out of the crowd and take Sarah's arms behind her, marching her back to the crowd. "Hold her, Rory." commanded Jesse, waving his hand at him. "I. Will. Hold. Her." Rory answered back.

Sarah groaned. "He's under Jesse's mind control!" With that, she did a kick in the air, knocking Rory in the face as sliding away. Jesse went for Ethan at the same time Benny did, I ran away from Erica, who was coming at me, using my stick to protect me. Everyone in between was being all discombobulated, unsorted from our original positions. There was absolutely no order at all…

"Everyone, SHUT UP!" Jesse's voice boomed. Everyone froze and looked at him. That's when I realized where I was: in Jesse's grip, yet again. He had me by my hair, my head back, I stared at the ceiling. "I'm getting extremely tired of this," he said. "Someone is going to come with us, I am going to get something done, something I should've done a while ago." And with those last words, Jesse jerked my head in position, the fresh flesh on my neck vulnerable. My world went in slow motion. I heard Benny's voice in the background, yelling no. Evil vampire laughter, Sarah letting out a screech. My life flashed before my eyes as Jesse sunk his fangs into my neck, biting me, as I experienced the worst pain I have ever felt in my entire life…

…to be continued…


	12. Chapter 12 - Death

What does it feel like to die? Is it the most excruciating pain you've ever experienced, or is it just a flash and you're gone? There's no one here to tell us that we know of, and really nothing to tell us either. Just go by conscience, I suppose. But as Jesse took his fangs out of my neck, dropping me to the floor, I was screaming, crying bloody murder. Strange saying, bloody murder. Must murder is bloody, isn't it? I bet it's a British saying. There was blood flowing from my neck, the venom coursing through my veins. Only a minute or so before I would either die or become one if them. It made look back on my life, things I've done and haven't done, things I should've and could've done, embarrassing things, things I wished I could forget, others I wished I could remember. It was a lot to take in in so little time. I felt like I was in fire, yet in a blizzard of dry ice. I was burning from the inside out, and I had no idea what was going on around me. My stick-turned-stake was the last thing I saw, rolling away from me, my only weapon.

There were so many vampires in here, I needed one to suck the venom out of me. From the little I knew about vampires, I knew I needed Rory or Sarah. Instead, I found Ethan's hands on my arm, pulling me out if the way of vampires fighting. I heard him yelling something, then black high heeled boots in my face. I wanted to black out, make everything okay, but it wouldn't happen. I looked up, to see who was connected to the boots, who was bending over me, bearing her fangs, putting her mouth to my neck, inserting her fangs where Jesse's fangs had been, who was now trying to suck the venom out if me! I could feel the fire in my veins being pulled back up to my neck, being removed from me, the nearly impossible task. The venom was almost gone!

The vampire kept sucking my blood, even after the venom was gone. I was losing blood quickly, my consciousness leaving with it. I was being drained to death. I heard Ethan yelling in the background, trying to get the vampire to stop. Maybe she couldn't stop, I didn't know. I heard Benny's war cry, and the vampire's fangs being ripped out of my skin. Blood was still coming from my neck as she lay in her side next to me. I put my hand on my neck to stop it, sitting up, but too weak to do so. I had lost a lot of blood, and Jesse had lost a lot of vampires.

"Go find Rory," Benny yelled to Sarah, who nodded and left. "Go find Grandma," he yelled to Ethan, who ran to the front door. Benny picked me up, even though I protested, saying I could walk. He knew I couldn't, and carried me out of the mansion without trouble.

Ethan was in the car with Grandma, Sarah and Rory running out of the mansion the same time as us. "Make room," Benny yelled to Rory as Sarah went in the front with Ethan, "she's lost a lot of blood, Grandma get home fast, she needs medical help-"

"I've got it, Benny, I'll get some potions," said Grandma, stepping on the speed, getting out of the courtyard and onto the tiny road, yet again. I was barely conscious, but tried my hardest to stay awake, knowing Benny was holding me tightly. I knew I was going to be okay, as long as he had me in his arms. Before I completely blacked out, my final worry was, where do my parents think I am!?

…to be continued…


	13. Chapter 13 - Rescue

If you could describe your life in a song, what song would it be? In this moment, mine would be "All That I'm Living For" by Evanescence. But I'm sure that yesterday would've been something different, something less drastic, probably Green Day's "American Idiot". Wow. This really shows my growth and change in less than 24 hours…

I awoke in a crowded room with blue walls. It wasn't a hospital, I knew that for sure. It was a bedroom, but I didn't know where I was. I looked up and saw Benny's grandma standing over me, putting a wet cloth on my forehead.

"Where… Where am I?" I asked her weakly. That's when I noticed Benny sitting in a desk chair next to her, right up to the bed. He answered, "You're in my bed, Julia, you lost a lot of blood, Grandma's been working on you all night, but your blood is replenished. We're working on getting rid of the scars and bruises." I looked at him thankfully. I felt something in my hand and looked down: Benny was holding my hand. He was warm, I could tell he had been holding it for a long time.

"What time is it?" I asked to no one. "9:15… a.m." Sarah answered from the other side of the bed. This time yesterday, I was in my second period class. I looked over and saw Rory and Ethan with her as well. She had just gotten up out of her chair she was sharing with Ethan and came to my bed. "We've been running to the hospital all night to get some blood, which I really hard for Rory and me… I'm glad you're okay." She rubbed my other hand, then left, saying she was getting me some food. Rory and Ethan followed.

Benny's grandma kept muttering some words in Latin at me, my skin glowing here and there, getting rid of any cuts or bruises. "Can you get rid some acne too?" I joked. She smiled and Benny laughed, a real laugh. It was good to hear a laugh that wasn't evil.

I gasped, remembering. "My parents! They'll go crazy looking for me! I have to call them or-" I was about to get up, Benny finally releasing my hand.

"Hold on, Julia, calm down. I've already worked it out. Just a few memory justification spells, and they think you're at school right now." Grandma Weir answered me with a smile. I couldn't believe it. I just smiled a thank you to her as she left, saying that I just needed rest to heal.

I was alone with Benny in his room. I couldn't believe I was in his bed, in his room, in his house! He put both hands on my left hand as I looked over at him. He smiled at me, "You're an amazing fighter for someone who doesn't believe in vampires."

I smiled at him. "Thanks for saving me. I would be dead without you." He just shook his head. "You wouldn't be here if it wasn't for us, you would be at school like a normal person." He looked down, thinking.

"I don't want to be a normal person. Yesterday and last night was the most exciting thing I've ever done in my entire life, things I could only read in books, only dream about. Running into Rory yesterday was the most important moment of my life, I wouldn't trade it for anything. I finally have friends. I finally met you." I felt like I should tear up, I meant every word I said.

He looked up at me and smiled. "I'm glad you did too," he looked behind him at the door, "and before I run out of bravery," he leaned over me, holding one hand behind my neck, pulling my lips to his, we kissed. My first kiss. I took my hand and put it behind his neck as well, not wanting to let him go. Before I knew it, he released me. He sat back down and looked straight at me and said, "I've been wanting to do that for a while. And I was scared that I wasn't going to be able to."

I didn't want to cry, but I knew I was going to. Tears of joy. "You, you alright?" Benny asked, laughing with a glimmer of wet eyes. I nodded. "I was just hoping I would end up in your bed under different circumstances." Benny couldn't help but laugh.

He kissed me on my forehead and stood up. "I'm going to go check on that food Sarah's supposed to bring you," said Benny, walking to the door. "Wait, Benny," I said.

"Yeah?" he answered quickly. "I was just wondering… Who sucked the venom out of me last night?" Benny just looked down at the floor and bit his lip before he answered. "Um… Erica."

…to be continued…


	14. Chapter 14 - Happily Ever After

That afternoon, I woke up, still in Benny's bed, hearing "Have You Ever Seen The Rain?" by Creedence Clearwater Revival. I liked this song, it was familiar, like the songs they play during movie credits. The door opened and Benny walked in, smiling at me.

"Hey," I said weakly. "Hey," he answered back, sitting on the chair next to the bed, pulling it closer to face me, "I wasn't sure if you were going to be awake or not." I smiled. "Well, I am now." He laughed. "It's almost 3:00. School gets out at 3:00. Your parents think you're at school. What do you want to do?" he took my hand and waited for an answer.

"Eh, I walk home. I'll be there at 3:30, usually, and Mom doesn't get home till 4:00." Benny nodded, taking in this information. "You mind walking me home?" I asked him. His face brightened. "Of course I will!"

I had never walked home with anyone before. I was an only child, daughter of business people Mike and Anne Weston. They never worried about me walking home, as long as I got there before them, which I always did. I needed to take a shower and get fresh clothes on before Mom got home.

I found that I don't live that far from Benny. Just a few blocks, and a few less from the school. That's why I walked home (and the fact that my parents couldn't pick me up). Benny put his arm around me, bringing be close to him on the walk home. If I could, I would just fall asleep in his arms. Before I knew it, my house appeared in front of us. Time to say farewell.

I hugged Benny for a long time, just wanting to stay there. When we released, I looked up at him, then made a quick decision, pecking him on the lips, then running to my door. He blushed when I looked back at him. "See you tomorrow," I waved. "See you…" I heard him say, then watched him walk away…

Benny's grandma was right. My parents suspected nothing out of the ordinary. I found it odd that it had only been yesterday when this adventure started, now already ended. There is just something about life or death situations that make everything all the more amazing. After dinner, I just got all of us together for a group hug. "I love you." I told them. They were surprised, but answered me back with the same, going back to their emails and business reports. Good to be home.

"Hey, Rory!" I yelled, high five-ing him in the hallway. He gave me a huge smile and went on his way. I passed Sarah and Ethan talking by the lockers. I waved at them, and they smiled at me. It was good to have friends.

I stopped Erica as she tried to slide past me. She hissed but I said, "Thank you, Erica, for saving me, although you almost killed me. Thank you for… Repenting. And not killing me…" she just gave me a nod of understanding, then marched on her way, not knowing what Jesse's fate might've been.

I walked right past Della's group, right into the awaiting arms of Benny. We hugged, then kissed, right in front of them! "How's my girl doing this morning?" he asked me loudly, as we marched away from Della, whose mouth was hanging open in awe. "Amazing. Absolutely wonderful!" I said with a smile. We walked through the hallway without a care in the world, our arms wrapped around each other side by side, people making way, staring at us in surprise. There was just something about life and death situations that made things work out for the better…

THE END


	15. Epilogue - 4 Months Later

It had been exactly four months since I was nearly killed. Things hadn't changed much for everyone else, but for me my life was much better. I was blissfully in love with Benny Weir. And he was in love with me. As previously stated, it was our 4 month anniversary. There was something that I had been planning for a while, something I don't think Benny even knows about.

Today is my birthday. What do I want for my birthday? To not be a seventeen year old virgin. And how better to celebrate it than with the boy, no, the man who saved my life?

Since we started dating, he has become much more mature. I can see it, every other girl at school can see it. He has become much more attractive and he doesn't even realize it.

I knew that he, Sarah, Ethan and Rory were throwing me a surprise birthday party at his house. Rory can never keep secrets.

At 6:00 on my birthday, Benny called me and asked me to come over. I said yes, dressing my best, clothes and underwear. I did my make-up and hair. I never do my hair, so I hope he loves it.

I knocked on his door, which Benny opened with a smile. Behind him, I heard my friends yell "Surprise!" but I looked right at Benny, who gave me a gaping stare. He thought I was beautiful, I could see it on his face. "I love you," he mouthed to me. "I know," I mouthed back, giving him a hug.

He shut the door behind me as a group of about thirty teenagers I recognized from school but didn't really know stood in Benny's house staring at me. Really, actually, gaping at me. I began to blush because this had never happened to me. More than just Benny thought I was beautiful, I didn't know what was going on.

"Happy birthday, Julia!" Sarah exclaimed, hugging me. "Thanks for all this, Sarah! I know you planned it," I laughed. She just shrugged, "I am not agreeing with or denying that statement." We both laughed. Ethan came up and hugged me, wishing me a happy birthday.

"This is from both of us," Ethan said, handing me a small box. He and Sarah were holding hands. They too had been dating since than night. It was cute.

"Thanks!" I said, opening the box to a ring. I commented on how pretty it was and put it on. It was silver with a red stone on it.

"Now do this," Sarah reached out and had my thumb rub the bottom of the ring – and a sharp point emerged from the red stone! "Oh my God! This is awesome, guys!" I yelled, hugging both of them.

"You never know when you'll need it, with what we do," Ethan said, winking at me. I laughed. Ever since that night, me, Ethan, Benny and sometimes Sarah would hunt vampires. Just the evil ones. I guess it's my side job.

Rory forced himself past them to give me a hug, "Happy birthday," he said, then handing me a bag. I opened it, it was a book about vampires. He was just gaping at me.

"Thanks, Rory, this will be very useful," I said to him. He nodded, like a little happy puppy dog.

By this point, all the onlookers had dispersed, drinks in hand.

Benny took my hand, leading me to the kitchen. "What do you want?" he asked, showing me the assorted wines and beers he probably conjured up. I smiled, "Red wine."

He poured me a glass and handed it to me. He poured himself a glass, and we clinked the glasses together. "To us," I said. "To us," he agreed, with a sexy half smile. He kissed me, then we drank.

And drank.

And partied.

Around 11:00, the party lessened. There was food and such, but Benny and I were inseparable the entire night. We danced and drank and kissed. Around midnight, I took Benny by the hand and led him upstairs to his room.

"I have your gift up here," he said to me. Neither of us would admit we were drunk, but we were a little tipsy.

He pulled out a box with a ribbon on it. I opened it to see a dagger. I gasped. It was exactly what I wanted. "A vampire dagger," I gasped, holding it up to examine it. Benny just stared at me, smiling. I looked up to notice his smile, "What?"

"Oh, you just always looked so cute while looking at dangerous weapons," he said, kissing me.

I put the dagger back in its box and laid it on his desk. "Do you know what I _really _want for my birthday, Benny?" I asked a seductive tone.

"Anything," he whispered, his hands around my waist, his forehead on mine, looking into my eyes.

"To not be a seventeen year old virgin," I said to him, kissing him. "Do you mean..?" he asked between kisses.

"Yes," I whispered, continuing to kiss him. I pulled the condom I bought out of my pocket, sliding it into his. "A gift for you," I said in between kisses. I pulled him, he still holding onto my waist, his hands sliding down to my butt, to his bed. He carefully laid me down onto his mattress, still passionately kissing me. His arms held himself up over me, trapping me on his bed.

He paused our kisses and held himself over me. "Are you sure, Julia?" he asked.

I nodded, "Remember when I was laying in this bed and you were taking care of me? When I said I wished I was in your bed under different circumstances? Well, these are the circumstances I want, and to be in your bed _with _you. I've made this decision a long time ago. This is literally all up to you." I kept staring at him as I unbuckled his belt.

We looked at each other for a long time until he finally said, "I love you," and attacked me with kisses. He lay on the bed with me now, his mouth kissing my neck, going lower and lower. "I love you, too," I whispered.

He unbuttoned my already low-cut shirt to reveal my black lacy push-up bra. "Wow," he breathed, looking at my breasts. I grabbed his hand and put them on my breasts. He knew how to go from there. We sat up and I pulled his striped polo over his head. I had seen him shirtless before, but I think he had been working out since then.

He somehow managed to take off my bra, throwing it onto the floor, staring at my breasts again. He grabbed them and began kissing me again, going down my neck, to my breasts. It felt wonderful.

I started unzipping his pants and pulling them off for him before he took them off himself. He started taking off my short shorts, almost ripping them. I wore a lacy, black thong to match my bra, wherever it was at this point. His hands slid from my breasts, down my waist, then my butt. He picked me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist. He stood on his knees on his bed, holding me in the air. I continued attacking his face and running my hands through his beautiful, thick hair.

The only things between us were thing pieces of cloth. He laid me down, sliding off my thong, throwing it across the room. I sat up and began sliding down his tighty-whiteys. There it was. The surprisingly large dick of Benny. I just kind of sat there and stared at it.

"What, what's wrong?" he asked. "Nothing," I whispered, "everything is perfect." I said, laying on my back, one leg on either side of Benny. He opened the condom and slid it on. He came on me, all I could do was grab the screwed up blankets and sheets on his bed. I screamed with pleasure, hoping no one would hear me over the loud music downstairs.

We went at it for I don't know how long. I lost track of time and enjoyed every second of it.

At some point, it ended, and Benny fell onto his back next to me. We were both sweating and breathing hard. I looked over at him and he looked at me. We both laughed and kissed.

"How was it?" Benny asked. "Wonderful," I sighed. "We'll have to do this again sometime," I whispered to him, cuddling up to him. We both fell asleep, naked on his bed, my birthday night.

I woke up first the next morning so I could watch Benny sleep. He was adorable sleeping. I rubbed his head. When he seemed to be waking up, I laid in a provocative position and pretended to be asleep. When he saw me, he jumped, then gave a sigh of relief. "It actually happened…"

He reached over and pushed a piece of hair behind my ear, then kissed my forehead. He carefully got out of bed to put clothes on. "Hmmm… Benny?" I asked, fake-groggily. I sat up, the sunlight pouring from the open window spilled onto my naked breasts. And on Benny's naked dick.

He held his underwear in one hand and looked at me, in the process of a boner. He looked down, embarrassed. I smiled, blushing. "Do you… want to give it one more go? For the sake of just being able to? Because I want to." I said seductively, winking at him.

He dropped his underwear and crawled back into bed with me.


End file.
